The Siblings
by harpseal111
Summary: Pokémon high school. Romance. Team Galactic. Pauls lil' sis. Pauls little sis Teamn Galactic Romance. Hmmm... Gary is finally into 1 girl:Leaf but she cant see it. Will she? Paul cant hold in his feelings anymore. Will Reggie get married? Idk. Check out this Fanfic to see!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. This is a prologue. This story will contain LOTZ of Pokémon ships. Especially Ikari. Sorry its so short.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

The girl sat on her bed, tired. Annoyed. Angry. Something nudged her leg. She looked down to see her sweet Swampert. He was looking at her with sad eyes. _How could he do this to me! _The girl broke out in sad tears.

"Nicki? Are you ok?" A voice came thru her door. Her older brother Reggie opened the door. Nicki wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine Reggie. It's just a boy. I'll get over it." She whispered. Everything had stared a few months earlier.

_STUPID SATURN!_

* * *

Tell me what you think. It kinda sux...but im working onl8r chaptrs. REVEIW PLZ AND THNX!


	2. Chapter 2

**BANG!**

Reggie looked up at the roof above him. He knew Paul's room was right there and that banging, was him being awoken. Next came some yelling and the slamming of doors. Reggie had already made breakfast for his 2 little siblings. Nicki came down first, ready to go. She wore her brown toms with white leg warmers, brown shorts, a bag blue elbow length shirt with a brown tank vest over it.

"Paul is such a grump." She muttered as she sat at the island. Reggie laid down her plate in front of her.

" Hes always like that. " Reggie added as she ate.

"Still…" she said after a swallow. Reggie grabbed her backpack from the hanger and put It next to her.

"Who are you takin' today" Reggie asked. It was battle/contest day at there school. Paul would be in he major rank of battle and Nicki in the Major battle rank and Formal contest rank.

"Luxio and Dewott for battle. Then Togekiss and Emolga for contest." She said holding out 5 pokeballs.

"Why are there 5?"Reggie asked.

" Swampert. Duh. I take him everywhere." She said sarcastically. Some thundering came down the stairs as Paul appeared. Before turning to them he flipped on the T.V. Then he turned and started eating his food.

"Paul, who are you taking" Reggie asked.

" Torterra, Ursaring and Gastrodon." He said with his mouth full.

"Ill still beat you." Nicki said with a smile.

"Not this time!" Paul yelled. Nicki always either beat him, or they narrowly tie. It sucks.

"_Next up is Dawn from twinleaf town!"_ the T.V yelled. Paul suddenly flipped around and stared at the T.V.

"_Togekiss! Spotlight!" _Yelled throwing a Pokeball in the air. A beautiful Togekiss emerged.

"_Use air slash!" _ Togekiss gracefully followed Dawns order.

"_Finish with aura sphere!" _Nicki looked at Paul. She started to laugh

" Here Paul," she said throwing a towel at him "your drooling. Wipe you friggin' face."

Paul grabbed the towel and glared at Nicki. Who was laughing.

"You know Paul, if you watch the Wallace cup this many time,you'll be quoting it soon." Reggie joked.

"Shut up." Paul mumbled.

"Anyways, tonight me and Maylene are going out so Barry and Kenny will be coming over."

"Yes!" Nicki yelled. She was so happy her best's friend older sister was dating her older brother. Barry was her best friend. They had traveled the Unova region together. Her Serperior and his. It was awesome.

Paul wasn't as excited. Barry and Nicki would gossip while Kenny would just train. He'd probably do the same.

"Great…"Paul mumbled as he grabbed his backpack.

"Gosh Paul, grow up. Be nice" Nicki said to him as they walked out.

"Have a good day at school! Be friendly!" Reggie yelled as they left the house.

When they pulled up to school, Drew, Gary and Red were waiting for Paul.

"Paulie!"Drew yelled, mockingly. Paul wacked him with his backpack.

"every time. He hits me "Drew said rubbing his head.

"Then maybe you should shut up "Red replied. Drew just looked down.

"So Paul, you ready to get beat today?" Gary asked with a wicked grin. Paul just rolled his eyes.

" Yea right. If you're talking about yourself" He replied cooly.

"We all know who's gonna win the Contest ranks "Red said. Paul looked up. Nickole laughed. Red blushed when she laughed.

"Yea. Me!" Drew said with a frown.

"No, Dawn you idiot" Paul sorta yelled it. Nickole laughed even harder. Paul glared at her.

"DREW!" A voice yelled from across the school yard. A flushed and angry May was storming across the parking lot towards him.

"Cupcake!" He said, scratching his head. She began to scream at him for "sabotage" . Paul was staring at the grey accord that had pulled up. A blunnete emerged from the driver side and a brunet from the other. Leaf began to walk over, with Dawn following her like a sick puppy. Dawn didn't look up and Paul knew why. Its because he was there.

HONK! HONK HONK HONK!

"DAWN! LEAF! GET OUT OF THE DAMNED ROAD OR ILL FINE YOU!"

Barry was honking at the girls. Leaf politely flipped him off. Kenny was sweat dropping in the back and Ash was laughing next to Barry.

"Did Ash spend the night at Barry's or something?" Gary asked.

"Yea. I was out" Red said.

"Out? Ooo where?" Nickole asked jumping on the top of he car. Red laughed.

"I was welcoming my friends here. They should be coming to this school." He replied.

A door slammed nearby and soon Barry,Kenny and Ash were there.

"Hi guys!" Ash yelled. Everyone sorta rolled there eyes.

"Barry!"Nickole yelled as she hugged him"Try not to scare the death out of my opponents"

Nickoles opponents were the flustered Dawn and enraged Leaf. Leaf was now storming towards Barry.

"Girls," Drew said as May finally stopped yelling at him. May had now settled down and was having a quiet conversation with Paul.

"Barry, could you possibly be less annoying!" Leaf said as she walked up.

"The wicked witch is here" Gary said with a sly grin on his face. Leaf stuck her lip out

"Ill take that as a compliment because the wicked witch is green, pervert" Leaf retorted. Gary's smile faded.

*RING*

The school bell rang. Everyone began grabbing there packs.

"Dawn wait up!' Nickole said as she ran at her. Dawn stopped amd turned a little.

"Yes?" Dawn asked

"Who'd you bring?" Nicki asked with a pleading look. Dawn laughed

"You'll just have to see!" She replied while winking. Nicki frowned. They continued to talk until they reached there first hour class. There were 3 teens standing together, mumbling quietly.

"That's them" A viose whispered behind them. Dawn jumped about 3 feet and Nicki just gasped. Gary and Red were behind them. Red had whispered to them.

"The new kids?" Dawn asked.

"The fresh meat" Nicki and Gary said in unison. Red laughed which got their attention.

There were two red heads. They looked alike. A lot alokie. Same hair. But the girls was a little shorter. She wore white short shorts and a gray tank with a blick cover and black combat boots. The red headed wore baggy jeans and a lose red shirt. They walked up first.

"Nickole, Dawn,Gary this is Mars,"Red said gesturing to the girl"And Silver. They are twins"

Mars waved and Silver just nodded his head.

"Silent"Gary said as he shook hands with Silver

"But deadly"Silver said with a low voice. Gary smiled.

Nickole looked to Mars.

"Hi. Im Nickole. Nice to meet you Mars" Nicki said. Mars grinned and looked at Red.

"shes just as nice as you said. And as pretty" Red began to blush furiously.

An eruption of noise came from the door. Barry was trapped in a headlock by a very annoyed Paul. Drew and May were betting on how fast Paul would kill Barry. Barry's face was a bright pink.

"Uh."Red stammered." He'll be fine"

The four teens that had walked in noticed the new kids. Paul dropped Barry, who feel onto the floor. Drew and May let out sad sighs then looked at the new kids.

"You guys are embarrassing." Dawn said as May walked up to her.

"Barry started it. He wouldn't shut up" Paul mumbled as he sat in his seat and threw his backpack down. He casually folded his arms and looked at Silver and Mars.

"That's Paul. The grump and the Vulcan" Gary said

"Im Drew and this is my _darling_ May" Drew grumbled the last part.

"Barry" Red said pointing to the blonde who was rubbing his neck.

Im Mars and this is Silver" the ginger responded.

"Whos the blue one?" Paul asked looking behind Silver and Mars.

"Oh yea. Guys this is Saturn" Red said pushing Saturn forward.

Saturn slowly walked over and stared at everyone with a blank look. He looked as if he didn't want to be there. Nickole cocked her head as she looked at him.

'He was..something. He didn't look to happy but he was…there's _something_ about him I like..'

Nickole thought to herself.

"Hey" Saturn said waving his hand.

Everyone chorused him in hello's but Nickole. She just stood there silent.

"Well. Its almost time for class. Sit." Gary said pushing everyone. Dawn and Barry went to there seats in the front. Nickole sat in the back, by the window at an empty table. Saturn and them sat with Red at his table. Nickole dug into her back pack. Sh grabbed her notebook and opened it to a black page , preparing for her forst class. But the nw boy wouldn't leaver her mind.


End file.
